Hivestuck in wonderland
by Spider Princess24
Summary: It's a normal day in Alternia when Karkat suddenly finds himself falling down the rabbit hole. Rated M for Karkat's excessive obscene language.


It looked like it would be a normal day, at least, as normal as things could get. Terezi, after much arguing and cursing, had dragged Karkat off for a session of FLARPing. Karkat had refused to participate, but was put on Terezi's team anyway. Luckily, the others had run off to wreak havoc on each other's teams, giving Karkat the opportunity to have some time to himself. Not that there was anything to do while his friends played their little homicidal game. He just sat against the side of his hive and aimlessly began pulling out the grass one blade at a time. He would have just gone inside and quit the stupid game, but disappointing Terezi was not something he would have wanted to do. His boredom soon lulled his eyes closed. He tried to keep them open, but sleep seemed so inviting at the moment. Despite his attempt to stay awake, he eventually gave into his urge.

It was the soft patter of feet on the grass and the excessive mumbling of, "I'm late. I'm so late." That woke him up. He wasn't quite sure what time it was, but then again, he didn't necessarily care. He wondered if his friends had quit their little game so he could finally be able to retreat into his hive. He stood and began to stretch out his arms, but froze when he noticed the oddly dressed troll heading quickly down the pathway leading to his hive. Tavros wore an odd, beige, Victorian-like outfit with a large silver pocket watch tucked into his vest pocket. What really shocked Karkat, though, was the set of large white rabbit ears protruding from the top of his head, and his small white poof of a tail. It was a strange far cry from Tavros's usual pupa pan outfit, Karkat thought. Normally, he wouldn't be interested in the FLARPing affairs of the other trolls, but Tavros's strange attire and worried expression compelled Karkat to follow his friend around the side of his hive. He made it around quick enough to see Tavros disappear through the front door, confusing Karkat ever more. What in Alternia could he have needed in his hive? Karkat followed him curiously into the building. Tavros had disappeared, but Karkat could still hear him muttering to himself, "I'm so very late."

Karkat followed his voice through another doorway, but, much to his surprise, where there should have been another room, there was instead only blackness, and Karkat found himself tumbling down into the abyss. He tried to scream, but the shock had knocked the wind out of him and it looked as though his voice had gone with it. He waited for the moment when he would hit the ground, but oddly enough, the ground never came. He wasn't quite sure for how long he had been falling, but it seemed like it would never end. As he looked around, he noticed all sorts of cabinets and drawers crammed with a wide variety of toys and jewelry and such. He even passed a glossy black grand piano on his journey down. He thought briefly about playing a small tune to relieve the boredom, but decided not to, as he did not know how to play. As he fell downwards, Karkat yawned. Maybe this would be an excellent time to catch up on his rest. However, just as he began to close his eyes, the ground finally came to meet him with a loud thud. Surprisingly, after falling for so long, the only injury the fall had branded him was a sore behind. He stood and brushed himself off, then examined his surroundings. He had landed in a small room. It had a black and white checkered floor and the walls and ceiling were a dull shade of beige. There were several doors of different shapes and sizes as well. Karkat looked up at where he had come from; unfortunately, all he could see was darkness. Having no other option, He tried the first door on his left. It was locked. Scoffing, he tried the next door, only to find it locked as well. He tried the next door, it was locked, too. The next door: locked. And the next: also locked. At this point in time, Karkat was thoroughly confused. He had tried all of the doors, yet none of them would open. He thought, maybe he had missed something, but when he turned around, he found not another door, but a small glass table. On top of the table was a silver key. He picked up the key and tried to unlock the doors. This ended up being a failure, as the key didn't fit into any of them. Karkat growled quietly and stared angrily at the key. It was then he noticed that he, indeed had missed something: another door. However, this door was only about the size of a football, impossible for him to squeeze through. Still, though, his curiosity got the better of him and he tried fitting the key into the small door. Much to his surprise, he heard the tumblers click and the door swung open easily. He knelt down and peered through the opening. Outside the door was a colorful garden, filled with all sorts of exotic plants. Karkat raised himself and sighed at his predicament. How was he supposed to fit through the door? Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed something else had appeared on the glass table. He picked up the small bottle and read the label.

"Drink me."

Now, Karkat, under any normal circumstance, despite his erratic behavior, would never drink an unidentified liquid. But, then again, this was no normal circumstance. Having nothing much to lose, he put the bottle to his lips and took a small sip. It tasted a bit like licorice and lime tart at the same time. As he pondered the taste of the stuff, he almost didn't notice the fact that the table next to him was now much, much taller than him. A small grin grew on his face as he realized he was now the appropriate size to fit through the small door. He ran to it, but alas, he had left the key on the table, which was now much too tall for him to reach. He cussed loudly and kicked at one of the table legs. Oddly enough, there, next to the table leg, was a small ornate box. Karkat knelt down and opened the box to find an assortment of small cakes, all adorned with the words "Eat me" written in icing. Having a small inkling of hope they would somehow help him, he shoved one of the cakes into his mouth. He soon found that to be a big mistake, for he began to grow, but he didn't stop until he was cramped uncomfortably inside the small room, his head bumping against the ceiling. At least he was tall enough to reach the key. Once again, he had yet another problem: how was he going to fit through the door now? If he wasn't going to fit when he was normal size, he was most certainly not going to now that he was five time that! Luckily for him, the glass bottle labeled "Drink me" still had some liquid left in it, so Karkat guzzled down the last of it. In the blink of an eye, he went from twelve feet tall to a measly twelve centimeters, the perfect size to fit through the door. He hastily ran to unlock the door and pushed it open. A blast of fresh air rushed through the doorway, showering Karkat in it. Finally, he could take his first step into freedom!


End file.
